The Phone Show Archives 2011
01-04-2011 - Red Carpet to Rape01-04-2011 - Red Carpet to Rape - We're taking over Carlito's show again, Legend survived, mental health hotline, poor Dino, Tombstone says hi to snowball, tinychat.com/cactiradio, we got Deter fired, Tombstone likes to chat with Legend while he's having sex, Brent Deterding, Skunkworks tells us the latest mundane details of his life, notxmania has breaking news about the FCC, pray for r0xy to get her job, shoutout to r0xy's mom, RBCP tries to get Playboys back on the shelf at 7-Eleven, a red carpet to rape, Callen has a dumb hat, Houston guy wants a PLA audio book, Callen won't sign a release form. 01-11-2011 - Happy Birthday R0xy - Skunkworks is mean, someone hates Boots and Boys, RBCP doesn't understand the weird noise coming from his MacBook, fake courthouse guy leaves a message for TPS, Tombstone wants me to call Dick Rawe, Tombstone smokes, Big Beef Bueno Podcast is coming back so RBCP can play a Rappy McRapperson interview, late breaking news from HR about tricking 7-Eleven into not selling beer, apparently penis inspection day is entirely normal in grade schools, The Benny Calls, The Corndog Man was on PLA Movie Night, youtube.com/prankycallz, The Monster Squad should be next week's movie, happy 41st birthday r0xy, Tombstone has FexEx employees listening to the show, RTF makes a birthday ode to r0xy's birthday (youtube.com/robtfirefly), RBCP's iPhone is suddenly seeing name Caller I.D., tinychat.com/cactiradio, RBCP calls some Facebook people with new phone numbers, don't piss off Tombstone or he'll come there and suck your dick, sittingnow.co.uk did an interview with RBCP. 01-25-2011 - Drink Your Water - New intro to compete with r0xy's show, Gordo haxs his way onto the show, Brad interviews a celebrity to compete with r0xy's show, full penetration, Rappy McRapperson's attorney calls in to talk about water dick www.rappymcrapperson.com, more book interviews, Hyena is sticking it to the man, ATandT YOU WILL ad predictions from 1993 www.urlesque.com, Brad plans to pirate Get Lamp www.getlamp.com, death from a cell phone explosion, Verizon Wireless customers are getting texts that say 'Please make a voice call to 911. There is no text service to 911 at this time.' which is some kind of Facebook hack, gnnr is in Brad's state and refuses to visit, Cactus Freestyling, more interview attempts, touch tone freestyling, FakeRichard Cardo has a Twitter now and a Facebook , Tombstone arranges an artificial insemenation with Rappy. [[02-01-2011 - ThunderSnow|'02-01-2011 - ThunderSnow']] - R0xy will be interviewing Cap'n Crunch, Brad wants to do just a 15 minute show, Laugh Track Matt got condoms taken off a shelf at a store, Tombstone and Brad talk about the Christian conf they participated in, the podcast feed is broken, Virginia's husband won't let us talk to Virginia, Brad is taking over Madhouse this week, apparently things are happening in Egypt, read Cyanide and Happiness (http://www.explosm.net/comics/2313/), Joel's Grouchy Old Man song, Laugh Track Matt doesn't approve of what OhEmGee named her show, we call Egypt, Cacti Radio headquarters calls in and tells us we're supposed to be shut down, gnnr pranks a hospice, we get cactused, the podcasts get listened to a lot, Chicago had thunder snow, Tombstone hangs up so we talk smack about him. 02-08-2011 - xxxxx - Someone places about a billion Craigslist ads for us that we mostly ignore, gnnr loses his iPhone charger, OhEmGee has a page for The Fun Show (www.cactiradio.com/funshow), Laugh Track Matt keeps talking about someone named r0xy, Chris Ellerback still thinks soundboard pranks are funny, a power outage is killing some lady's Farmville crops, we talk about the Cap'n Crunch interview, PrankNet's James Tyler Markell goes to jail for his prank call on a restaurant, a guy from New Mexico complains that we never visit Roy, a weird giggling lady calls about a car, music is by MC Shammers - Man Meat, reddit is down!, but it's not, Brad attempts to recreate his BBQ restaurant prank from r0xy's show, movie night was Freejack this week, Ohio crash footage is PnO50qoyYaA on YouTube, Brad has to quit for a WoW raid, Matt promotes his website fakenames.com, 02-15-2011 - Whos Going to Defcon - Frank is calling from Germany and it's 6:00 there, Jammie and CK are listening tonight and MIGHT actually call into the show, Rob the Hyena made an iPhone/Android app for Cacti Radio (m.cactiradio.com), Brad thinks Erin is calling, Jammie is getting wrong numbers on her phone, guy calls about our minivan, CK's call into an AM station in Vancouver, who's going to Defcon, r0xy hates TPS, facebook.com/thesamantha 02-22-2011 - You're Crappin' on my Balls - On today's show we're giving away a Core 2 Duo computer! Rob the Hyena created a PLA themed icon for an Apple app called Phone Log, Jim Bayless is dead but nobody knows who he is, we call some Twitter complainers, deathsyph is the coolest dude ever, a guy deletes a tweet for us, R0xy is one of those dumb Foursquare check-in people, gnnr talks about politics, Samantha tries to cheer up Cody, Rob tries to reach out to a Geico customer, RBCP is adorable, Jessica puts a customer on the phone, OhEmGee puts the F.U. in FUN, Canadians are horrible people 03-01-2011 - The Rise of Zombie Monday - Jessica and Anne join RBCP in the studio, Tombstone calls in and we call up an ice cream parlor prank, based on some weird lie Tombstone told me about ValentiMe's Day, a manager actually lists ice cream flavors in alphabetical order for us, Samantha is a horrible person, Anne does NOT like to eat maneggs, Da Da Da by Trio, we call a complainer that Rob the Hyena called earlier in the day about his bad experience at Home Decor, then the same for a lawyer who complained about his Xbox problems but he doesn't answer, Mildred Monday is back from the dead thanks to Aikison, we call up New Mildred and try to reshingle her house with red shingles from New Zealand, I premiere my new hit single to Laugh Track Matt, Matt thinks it costs $40 to fly to Vegas, DA DA DA! 03-08-2011 - Jason H. - Heywood and Cyko join me for a show where we talk about nothing but our old nemesis Jason from back in the days of messedup.net and major-losers.com. Curtis Lee Jones (www.phonelosers.org/curtis_lee_jones/), Heywood gives us history about Jason and tells us how it all started, Micah (www.phonelosers.org/rip/micah/), HI RAPPY! (www.rappymcrapperson.com), Link and ANTSF and r0xy call in. 03-15-2011 - Tsunami - The length of our intro is out of control, r0xy thinks everything RBCP does is copying her, it's the 2 year anniversary of TPS, Samantha thinks random items from her personal life are breaking news, hi Mr. Bishon, Rappy McRapperson's Pearl Harbor video, Verizon Wireless users get free calling to Japan, fuck you news guy!, Pokemon battle, some selfish guy calls in about an ad, ROXY HAS SNOT COMING OUT OF HER NOSE, Thefinn93 made reddit.com/r/phonelosers, The Fun Show is Wednesdays at 4am Eastern, FCC cracking down on cell phone jammers, someone is trying to make streaming videos illegal, go buy PLA stuff to help pay for the 50 dollar soundboard that RBCP bought for the show, omghax.net is about to lose its domain name so send r0xy some money, flamoot breaks Skype, the government interferes with our show to silence flamoot, Rappy McRapperson calls. 03-22-2011 - Gnnr and Evie - Stillbirths, Vista, Seizures and Jason H, Gregulate has a new show soley to compete with The Fun Show, Firefox 4 is good for crashing Flash, another Phone Show anniversary, an Evie anniversary, William Shatner's birthday, afreak drinks milk in bags, Brandy is confused, Jamie is grouchy, wooden eagle, walkers, we test out Evie's princess phone, update on Jason, everyone tells stori Category:The Phone Show Category:2011